


"I'm Gay For Zane, Okay?!"

by Anonymous



Series: Ninjago Things [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is Gay, Coming Out, F/M, It was meant to be glacier based but it's mostly about Jay and Cole's friendship, It's... based off of of canon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, The Tournament of Elements, There's some canon lines, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title pretty much says it all.... and yeah I know I have other stories to be working on but... yeah. I had this idea and couldn't resist.(One-shot)
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686901
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: anonymous





	"I'm Gay For Zane, Okay?!"

Earth and lightning clash in the center of the arena as the black and blue ninja blast their elements at each other.

“Stronger than you thought, eh? That’s your betrayal flowing through my veins!” Jay snaps, increasing the flow of lightning. 

Cole narrows his eyes, feeling rage fly through him. “I’m looking forward to the peace and quiet when you’re out of the tournament!” He shoots back, throwing all of his might into the earth before him.

The blue ninja flies back, landing flat on his back. Cole finds himself hit with a sudden wave of panic. He hadn’t hurt his friend, had he?

Ha. He’s undeserving of the title ‘friend’. He knew that what he did was wrong. Pretending to be in love with Nya to get back at Jay. He doesn’t even swing that way! But at the time, he had just been so  **_angry_ ** that he didn’t know what else to do.

Now he’s driven a wedge between him and his best friend. Or should he say,  **_ex_ ** -best friend.

He screwed up. But maybe he still has a chance to make things right- to admit that he never really wanted Nya.

“What are we  **_doing_ ** ? I don’t want you out! You’re not my enemy,  **_Chen_ ** is!” He points to the noodle crime lord in question.

Jay struggles to his feet. “Oh, sure, lower my guard by pretending to be my friend, then swoop in to steal the prize!” Lighting starts to gather around his hands, and Cole prepares earth around his own in defense. “Typical Cole maneuver!”

It strikes him right in the chest. He’s hurt Jay so much, the Master of Lightning won’t even consider that he might actually regret it.

It’s time to tell him what he’s been hiding for so long. He’s dimly aware of the spectators in the room, but Cole’s not going to get another chance to tell him this.

Jay begins to walk towards him, but Cole stands his ground. “I never should’ve made a move on Nya. To be completely honest, I was never into her. Because- look, she seems great, but-” This is it. This is where he tells him. 

Cole takes a deep breath and continues. “But I don’t swing that way.”

Jay pauses, confusion written on the potion of his face not covered by his mask. “Huh?” He questions.

“I can’t be in love with Nya, because- because I’m gay for Zane, okay?!” He forces the words out, making himself look Jay in the eyes.

Much to his relief, there’s no disgust there. And while he’s aware that the people in the stadium are reacting as well, his only focus is on his fri-  **_teammate_ ** . 

“You’re gay?” The lightning crackles lower, less extreme. In return, Cole drops his guard of earth. There’s a short pause, and the black ninja worries for a moment. Jay isn’t-

“ **_WHY WOULDN’T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT_ ** ?! I thought that you were trying to take Nya away from me! All this time, here I was, acting like a jackass, because I misunderstood what was going on!  **_FSM_ ** , Cole, now I feel bad!”

“You should. I only even pretended to like her back because you were being a dick about it!” Cole admits. Then he pauses. “We used to be good friends. But-”

“If you can get past how much of a dick I was being, I’d like to have that back.” Jay agrees. “But how are we supposed to stop fighting? We can’t both win!”

“Well, maybe we can draw it out til they call it a tie.” The black ninja suggests, relief flooding him as he realizes that he has his friend back. “Quick, attack me!” And then, a moment later, he rethinks those words. “But not hard!” He adds.

So the two of them begin to lightly spar- and it's obvious, neither of them are really trying. 

A moment too late, Cole realizes that maybe it’s  **_too_ ** obvious.

“Release the Condrai Crushers!” Chen yells from above them. The black and blue ninja exchange a glance- and then their eyes are drawn by the large vehicles with sharp blades attached enter the arena through doors on the side.

The two of them turn and back up until they’re guarding each other- watching each other's six, just like they used to.

“I’ve got your back!” Cole assures.

“And I’ve got yours!” Jay returns.

The two of them work together. It’s almost laughable how easily they take the Condrai Crushers.

“ **_Enough_ ** !” Chen yells, catching their attention. “I know what you are trying to do! If neither of you will win, then both of you will  **_lose_ ** !”

Tiles on the floor begin to fall, and the two of them have to dart around to avoid falling into whatever lies in the inky darkness below. 

Cole grits his teeth. “We can’t both lose. Chen’s right, there can only be one!” And he’s already decided who that one is going to be.

It’s Cole’s fault. This never would’ve escalated if he hadn’t tried to fight fire with fire. And since he’s the one who started it, it only makes sense that it should be him to finish it.

“And it should be you. You and I both know I’m lucky to have even made it this far. You take the Jade Blade.” Jay tells him.

Cole doesn’t reply- he knows that any attempts to convince Jay otherwise would be futile. The blue ninja is almost as stubborn as he is.

So he just parkours his way up and grabs the blade. Acting quickly so that it doesn’t count as a victory for him, he throws the blade into Jay’s grasp.

He hears Chen proclaim that Jay is the winner, but he ignores him, jumping down on a solid tile. “I’m sorry I got us into this. And- and find Zane for me, okay?” He gives a sad smile that he’s not sure can be seen under his mask.

And then the tile falls out from under him, and he feels himself start to fall into the darkness below. Jay calls his name, but he doesn’t respond.

He knows that he’s going to get his element taken away- and possibly killed, after it's taken. But that’s okay. He fixed things. He made it right.

And Jay will find Zane for him, anyway.


End file.
